Truth or Snail? Transcript
(The episode begins at SpongeBob's house wher Gary is decerating the party decerations in his living room. First he puts all the party hats on the tables. Next he puts all the party blowers on the tables next to the party hats. And then he puts all the party cups on the tables next to the party blowers) Gary: There. The party decerations are all set and ready to go. Now all that's left is to call all of my snailfriends. (He slithers to the telephone and dials all the numbers to call all his snailfriends from the Snail-Clubhouse. The phone rings through the speaker) Snellie: (Through the phone) Hello. Snail Residents. Gary: Hey Snellie! It's me Gary. Listen. Get the hold of the other snails from the Snail-Clubhouse and let me invite you, Little Dollar, Lary, Daniel, Rocky and Yo-yo so we can have a party game today and, Snellie our owners SpongeBob and Squidward have been gone to The Krusty Krab for the big promotion 'Cause this is going to be the greatest party we snails ever have. Snellie: (Through the phone) Okay me and our snailfriends will be at SpongeBob's house any minute now. See you there. (Hangs up through the phone) Gary: (Hangs up the telephone) Now all I gotta do is wait so that we can play a new game. French Narrator: (Reading time card) Much Later... (The doorbell rings and Gary slithers to the door and opens it and lets in Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Rocky, Boss, Dan, Spike, Micheal, Victoria, Eugene, Pat, Penney, Sweet Sue, Edward, Petey, Mosteeze, Foofie and Mary inside the house) Gary: Welcome! Welcome all welcome! Please come right in and we're all have a great time! Snellie: Thank you! (Gary closes the door and started the party game with the rest of his snail friends) Boss: Hey! Thanks for inving us to the party again, Runt. Gary: No problem, Boss. I wouldn't forget that today is going to be my party. Snellie: So what do we want to play today, Gary? Lary: Yeah. I can't wait to play a new game! Gary: Well now that you've mentioned it. How about a game of... Truth or Dare! Daniel: Truth or Dare? I never heard of that game before. How do you play? Gary: Well each snail has to pick truth if it's a question or each snail has to pick Dare if you Dare somebody they like to do. Boss: Now that's the game we'd like to hear. Spike: Yeah. Let's play that game if we dare! Dan: I don't know but this game is really challenging. Little Dollar: The game doesn't have to be challenging. It'll have to be fun! Yo-yo: Alright. Let's get started. Mary: Let's play! (All 21 Snails gathered around in a circle by thinking and choosing what they should dare to) Pat: Meow. Mosteeze: Don't worry, Pat. We should dare ourselves while playing this game. Snellie: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Uh. Yo-yo I dare you to go 24 hours without an autograph. Yo-yo: Okay. I won't give any people no autographs please. Thank you. Gary: Hmm Not bad, Snellie. You chose Yo-yo to dare him that he could go 24 hours without an autograph. Foofie: Very well played if I do say so ma'am. Snellie: Thanks Gary and Foofie. Not bad for a beginner. Gary: Hey I know! Let's decide to put aside out annoying habits for a day. Lary: Not a bad idea, Gary. So that way we won't annoy Squidward next door at his Tiki Head Island house which he is not home. Petey: Alright let's do this! Victoria and Sweet Sue: Horraay!! Penney and Edward: Yeaaah!! Pat: Meow. Micheal: Hmmmmmmmmmm. Snellie, Mary, Mosteeze, I dare you three to stop grooming yourselves. Snellie: Stop grooming ourselves? How challenging for me. Mary: Oui, I shouldn't groom myself ethier. Well not even Mable Monica is grooming me for the day. Mosteeze: I should stop grooming myself? Yes! No fish owner is going to put shady glasses on me. Eugene: Hey not bad, Micheal. You'd dared Snellie, Mary and Mosteeze to stop grooming themselves. Micheal: Thanks Eugene. I'm a pro gamer myself. Pat: Meow. Lary: Okay I'm next I'm next. I'm gonna be good at this. I pick truth. Boss: Altright. Lary is it true that you don't like the yellow guy who adopted by you when you hissed and snarled at him? Lary: The answer to that question is Yes! Boss: Hmm. I see you got the point. Next snail please. Daniel: Can I try, Boss? I don't mind if I dare somebody to do something. Boss: Alright Daniel, then choose. 'Cause somebody chose someone to dare and told the truth. Daniel: Oh I'm good at choosing somebody at this game. Petey: Well... we're waiting. Daniel: Hmmmmmm. Let me Dare... Uh... Let's see here uhhhhh... Gary, Snellie and Lary uh no uh wait uh Little Dollar and Yo-yo no no no. Uh Mary and Mosteeze D'oh Tatar Sauce!! I'm terrable at choosing! Dan you choose. Dare somebody. Dan: Alright. I Dare Gary to stop playing with Daniel for a day and Daniel to stop playing with Gary for a day. And nobody should get together until the game's over. Daniel: (Sighs) Oh well, Gary I guess we spilt each other apart. Gary: Sorry Daniel, But rules are rules. Dan the Orange Snail with a red cap on Dared us to stop playing with each other. Pat: Meow reow. Spike: Hey pretty good there, Dan. You'd dared those two snails to stop playing with each other. Dan: Thanks Spike. I am a truth or dare master. Boss: Don't celebrate your victory just yet, Boys. The game's not over yet. The Runt didn't choose one snail to dare at. Mary: Oh you mean Gary hun Boss? Boss: That's right, Mary. Let him choose. Just like he chosed the starfish over the yellow guy. Gary: Okay. But I got to not choose Daniel infront of you guys. Penney: C'mon Gary, choose one snail only. Edward: Yeah 'Cause somebody chose one snail to dare at. Gary: Hmm... I dare... You Little Dollar to introduce yourself to Pearl! Little Dollar: Me? introduce to Pearl? Yo-yo: Just who's Pearl exactly? Snellie: Oh just some teenage whale who was adopted by Mr. Eugene H. Krabs. Lary: Yeah. She also hangs out with her girl friends who are also teenagers. Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Gary: So are we good to go by 24 hours to dare ourselves? Petey: We're all good to go, Gary. Boss: It's all settled. Let's go meet that teenaged whale whoever her name is. Ha ha ha ha ha. (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Mr. Krabs' anchor house where all 21 snails come in to see Mr. Krabs daughter Pearl) Gary: There it is. Mr. Krabs' anchor house. Snellie: This is where Pearl Krabs lives with his dad Mr. Krabs. Lary: But that's not all. Mr. Doodles the Worm lives here too. So we'll always visit him and his wormfriends. Rocky: Let's go inside to see if Pearl's home. Daniel: Yeah. I can't wait to see her as a whale. Little Dollar: And Gary dared me to introduce her so that she'll know who I am. Yo-yo: And I won't let those friends of hers to give me an autograph. (All 21 Snails got inside the anchor house and sees Pearl is having a coral party with all her friends and Mr. Doodles, Mrs. Squggles, Kenney, Jan, Max and Rex) Judy: Hey thanks for inviting us girls to the party, Pearl. Amy: Yeah this is so coral. Jenny: Come! Let us grab us some snacks so we can put em on a table! (Pearl, Judy, Amy, Jenny, Jania and Julie was stopped by all 21 snails by blocking their way) Gary: Hi Pearl! Snellie: Long time no see! Lary: Yeah. We'd be delited to meet you! Pearl: Barnacles! Gary, what are you and your snailfriends doing here!? Judy, Jenny, Jania, Amy and Julie: (Giggles) Judy: Hey Pearl, is that your pet snails? Jania: They seem pretty trusted worthy. Jenny: (Picks Gary up and puts him in Pearl's filppers) Gary! Please let Pearl hold you for a sec. Amy: Yeah we definally don't want to miss this! (Takes out a camera and took a picture of Pearl holding Gary in her filppers) Judy: (Took the photo out of the camera) Aww isn't that just adoorable? (We see a photo of Pearl holding Gary in her filppers Amy took of. Pearl puts down Gary while the girls make fun of her) Judy, Jania, Jenny, Amy and Julie: (Singing) Pearl's gotta pet snail! Pearl's gotta pet snail! Spike: (To Gary) I didn't know your whale is an owner. (Judy, Jania, Jenny, Amy and Julie laughs) Pearl: Quiet! Gary is not my pet snail! Boss: Well that was fast. (To Gary) Don't worry, Runt.The whale here doesn't have to meet you anyway. Gary: Oh. You're right, Boss. But I'd dare someone to introduce himself to her. Dan: What snail did you choose? Gary: Little Dollar! I'd dare him to introduce himself to Pearl. Daniel: Well at least he didn't choose me to dare at. Victoria: Go ahead, Little Dollar! Introduce yourself to Pearl. Sweet Sue: Yeah. Don't be shy. Little Dollar: Alright. I'll try. (Slithers toward Pearl) Hi! I'm Little Dollar! Mr. Krabs' pet snail! Pearl: Hi Little Dollar. Say, Did my dad just adopted you as a second pet? Little Dollar: Yes, he did. I mean you are the part of the Krabs' family. Pearl: Krabs' family? Wow! My Dad doesn't know anything about that. Pat: Meow. Mosteeze: Smooth. Like real smooth guys. Foofie: Quiet ma'am. Can't you see that Little Dollar is having a converinsation with Pearl? Pearl: So, what we're you snails playing at the pineapple anyway? Little Dollar: We're playing Truth or Dare. Pearl: Truth or Dare? Little Dollar: Yeah. Gary said it's a game that some snail will tell the truth or dare to be some one or dare to do something. Gary: Exactly what I said. It's really fun. Here watch this. Pearl: Ok I'm watching. Gary: Rocky, I dare you to come out of your shell for a day. Rocky: Really? Yippie! Now I can slither anywhere I go! Gary: See? Impressed hun? Jenny: Hey that is not how they play Truth or Dare. Amy: Yeah. It's all wrong. Lary: Wha? What do you mean? Judy: In order to play Truth or Dare you have to ask somebody or some snail by saying Truth or Dare then the snail would say Truth or the snail will say Dare. Snellie: Oh. It all makes sense now. Daniel: Yeah, That's right. We'd never play Truth or Dare like that without asking some snail to say Truth or Dare. Pat: Meow. Penney: So how do we play Truth or Dare the right way? Edward: Yeah. We snails don't know how to ask each other while playing Truth or Dare. Pearl: We can teach you to play Truth or Dare! Gary: You will? Oh thank you Pearl! You are my true friend! (Hugs her with a purr) Judy: I'd like the way this snail purrs. Pearl: Ug! (Gets off of Gary) Enough with a huging! Gary: Ok ok. Just teach us how to play. Amy: Deal! (Bubbles come up as we cut to Pearl's room where all 21 snails, six worms, Judy, Amy, Jenny, Jania, Julie and Pearl used the spin bottle in between themselves while playing Truth or Dare) Mr. Doodles: The game is simple. All we have to do is use this spin bottle to land on every pet or owner while playing Truth or Dare. That is how the game works. Pearl: Let's play! Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrrrrf! Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrf! (Panting) Boss: Eh, go ahead, Runt. Why don't you spin the bottle so it'll stop on any person or a pet. Gary: Ok Boss. (Spins the bottle around and around and around real fast until it stops to Mr. Doodles) Mr. Doodles, Truth or Dare. Mr. Doodles: Now that you've mentioned it, Gary. I picked Truth. Pearl: Good question, Gary. Now ask him! Gary: Alright. Mr. Doodles, is it true that you take walks from your owner Mr. Krabs? Mr. Doodles: Yes. Spike: Then how come you go on walks every time, Doodles? Mr. Doodles: 'Cause Mr. Krabs puts me on a leech so that I can go for a walk with him on a sidewalk. Mrs. Squggles: Now that is a great answer, brother. Mr. Doodles: Thanks Mrs. Squggles. Pearl: See? That's how you play Truth or Dare while asking someone to answer their questions. Gary: Thanks for the imformation. Max: Now you know how to ask somebody and dare at someone and using this spin bottle to play Truth or Dare. Pat: Meow. Rex: Arf! Arf! (Panting) Snellie: My turn to spin the bottle. (Spins the bottle around and around fast until it stops to Mrs. Squggles) Mrs. Squggles: Ha ha! So far so good! Snellie: Ok Mrs. Squggles, Truth or Dare? Mrs. Squggles: I pick Dare. Snellie: Dare she said. Ok then I dare you too stop grooming yourself. Mrs. Squggles: Stop grooming myself? Yes! No bluefish with black hair is not going to do my hairdue for a day. Micheal: That's exactly what I said. Stop grooming yourself. Mary: Nice one Snellie, you dared Mrs. Squggles to stop grooming herself just like us. Snellie: Hey thank you, Mary I am a good darer. Kenney: Hey I love this game! Jan: So do I. It's like we'd played it for 24 hours a day. Lary: Ok my turn to spin the bottle. (Spins the bottle around and around and around faster until it's stops to Rex) Rex: Arrrrrrf! Arrrrrrrrf! (Panting) Lary: Alright. Rex, Truth or Dare? Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrrf! Lary: Truth he says alright then. Rex is it true that you were adopted by SpongeBob as your new pet? Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrrf! Lary: And did you leave him so that you can get on the bus? Rex: Arrrrrrrrrrf! Gary: Rex says that the answer to those questions is yes. Pat: Meow. Daniel: Gary and Pat are right Rex justed answered the yes questions. Pearl: Phew. All this game and playing Truth or Dare by spinning the bottle sure made me hungry. Spike: Yeah. Let's grab something to eat for a snack. Dan: Hey Pearl! Did your dad leave crackers and ketchup for you and your girls? Pearl: Well yeah. Yeah he did. (Laughs) Boss: Then let's go down the stairs back to the kitchen. We've brought the can of snail food inside our shells. (All 21 Snails, Six Worms, Judy, Jenny, Jania, Amy, Julie and Pearl went down the stairs to the kitchen to eat when the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 21 snails, six worms, Judy, Jenney, Jania, Amy, Julie and Pearl who are in the kitchen having a snack. All 21 Snails are eating Snail-Po that they've brought from SpongeBob's Pineapple House. The Six Worms are eating Worm Food from the can and Judy, Jenney, Jania, Amy, Julie and Pearl are eating crackers with Ketchup which is a spicy pizza piya) Rocky: Gee, this snail-po that I'd had is so good. I couldn't stop liking this kind of pet food. Micheal: Oh Rocky, you're a Hermit Snail you're suppose to come out of your shell for the rest of the day. Victoria: Besides. When our Truth or Dare game is over we'll head back to the Snail-Clubhouse and enjoy ourselves. Eugene: You know Victoria's gotta point. We should finish the whole game of Truth or Dare. Penney: Indeed y'all. This time we're gonna dare the girls. Edward: We should dare one girl at a time while finishing the game. Sweet Sue: Yup. Then we should go back to our annoying habits for a day. Pat: Meow. Meow. Meow. Mosteeze: Hey. I bet if we snails get back to our annoying habits I'll twirl my ribbon. Daniel: And I'll get back to playing with Gary again. Snellie: And I'll get back to grooming my purebrad self. Gary: I agree with Daniel. There still ten hours left while we get back to our annoying habits. Rocky: And I can go back to sleep inside the clubhouse. Petey: And I can finally read books while enjoying our peace and quiet. Little Dollar: Yeah, I can finally shake my maraicas while back in the clubhouse. Yo-yo: And I can finally go 24 hours with an autograph around people while playing a gutiar. Foofie: I agree with all of you. The Game will be over sooner than we expected. Boss: Then were agreed. We should continue playing this game while we're inside the anchor house. Spike: Yeah. Let's get back to playing that game. Dan: Count me in. I can't wait to play Truth or Dare again by spinning that bottle. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to Pearl's room where all 21 snails, six worms, Judy, Jenney, Jania, Amy, Julie and Pearl are around a circle in between the spin bottle again) Mr. Doodles: I get to spin the bottle. (Spins the bottle really really fast until it stops to Foofie) Foofie, Truth or Dare? Foofie: Uh, Truth sir. Mr. Doodles: Ok, Foofie is it true that you went to the Bikini Bottom Pet Show with your owner Charles the butler fish? Foofie: The answer to that question is yes. Daniel: Nice question answer, Foofie. Little Dollar: You got the yes question right. Yo-yo: Hey how long the game's gonna be over? Gary: It's about five hours left until we go back to our annoying habits. Snellie: We still have time to dare one girl. Lary: Yeah. So let's go for it. Kenney: Ok my turn to spin the bottle. (Spins the bottle really really fast until it stops to Mary's Ex- boyfriend/Boss, Dan and Spike) Mary's Ex- boyfriend your choice. Truth or Dare? Boss: Ok I pick the truth, Kenney. Kenney: Alright. Is it true that you become friends with Gary when you showed him around the great dumpster where you can get some seaweed noodle stew? Boss: The answer to that question is yes. Jan: Yes yes yes. Very interesting question, Kenney. Kenney: Thanks Jan I am the Truth player. Boss: Eh, looks like it's our turn to spin the bottle, boys. (He, Dan and Spike spinned the bottle together which it goes around and around and around faster and faster until it stops to Pearl) Alright Whale, Truth or Dare? Pearl: Now that you've mention it. Dare me. Spike: Ok. We dare you to hug... That Snail! (Points to Gary) The Snail that we've been hunting for from last year. Dan: Yeah. Gary is the one that huged you. Pearl: Oh really? I'll do it. (She got up and walks to Gary and picks him up and hugs him while Judy, Jenney, Jania, Amy and Julie giggles) Gee. Being dare at and huging after the game is kinda fun hun, Gary? Gary: It sure is, Pearl. (Judy, Jenney, Jania, Amy and Julie laughs) Amy: Gary really is your pet snail. Jenney: Yeah we saw you huging him. Pearl: Ewww! (Puts down Gary) How many times do I have to say it? Ewwwwwww! Gross! Jania: One of the snails dared you to hug Gary even if that is your pet snail. Judy: Yeah. You were like a hugger to the other pets. Pat: Meow! Meow! Meow! Eugene: Yaay! Looks like the ten hours are up! Sweet Sue: C'mon everybody big group hug! (All 21 Snails slithered to Judy, Jenney, Jania, Amy and Julie and huged them with a purr) Amy: Eww! Snail hug! Snail hug! Judy, Jenney, Jania, Amy and Julie: Ewww! Pearl: (Took a picture of all 21 snails, Judy, Jenney, Jania, Amy, and Julie with a camera and a photo came out of it) You're totally right about that girls. (Takes the photo out of the camera) You were talking about snails after all. (Laughs. Everyone but Pearl's friends laughed. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is on his bed watching Gary writing his snail journal of what he and his snail friends did today) SpongeBob: Hey Gary. So how did the party come along? Gary: It was great, SpongeBob. And how was your permotion at The Krusty Krab? SpongeBob: Find. It was find. Snellie: Where did you get a promotion? Lary: Yeah. We would like to know what you did at The Krusty Krab. SpongeBob: It was great! Mr. Krabs told me I should cook 20 Krabby Patties to all the customers and I handed one Krabby Patty to Patrick and Sandy each for my special friends. How about you snails? What did you do? Gary: I'd just had another party witl all my snailfriends. We'd played Truth or Dare at your house and we played Truth or Dare at Mr. Krabs' anchor house with Pearl and the girls. Snellie: We even spin the bottle while playing that game in Pearl's room. Lary: Yeah. And we had snacks in the kitchen while we're hungry. SpongeBob: Wow that is a great party. You three snails sure had fun today didn't you? I wonder what tomorrow's big adventure will be hun Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Lary: Meow. (SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi Gary the Snail here! Squidward: And Squidward. Gary: Snellie and Squidward get hired to be on a fasion commercial they leave town! So me and SpongeBob get to visit them! Squidward: What? Impossible! I was thinking that SpongeBob just keeps following me around so that he might mess everything up! But the directors likes SpongeBob's look! Gary: I don't know about you, Squidward. Me and SpongeBob find cool clothes to and you get jealous and you and SpongeBob ended up in a fasion war! What will Snellie and I do? Gary and Snellie: Next time! "Snail Freenzy!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes